Vectors
by Insanliy Mad
Summary: In proccess of re writing the story.  Check my profile for updates.
1. BreakFast

**A/N. This is my first Soul Eater fanfic, I really like how its turning out.**

**Exclaim: I don't own soul eater**

Chapter 1

"Soul!" Maka Alburn shouted from the apartment kitchen. " Soul! Black*Star! Breakfast is ready!"

'Meow' Maka looked down. "Oh, good morning, Blair!"

"Oh, good morning, Maka!" Blair, in her cat form, jumped upon the counter.

"Oooo, Maka, watcha makin!" she used her back paw to scratch her head. " It smells good~"

Maka flipped the food over "It's pancakes, sausage, and eggs." Maka said as she pointed to each pan. Blair blinked at the food. " Your gonna eat pancakes with chopsticks?"

"No, I have forks and knives." Maka responded with a dumb look on the face. Blair yawned.

"Oh, okay. I'm gonna take a little cat nap, till Black*Star and Soul are up."

Maka made a disgusted look. "I'm gonna hit them both with Maka chop soon" Blair chuckled and jumped off the counter and went to her little cat bed.

Maka turned off the burner, took off her apron, and walked through the hallway. She walked passed the window, and someone was there! Maka gasped and looked back out the window.

She sighed. "This is madness..." Bandages the rapped around her waist and two arms floated down to her neck, and caressed her shoulders.

" Yes, it is..." Those words blew her mind. Her eyes widened when she let a blood curling scream.

"What's happening!" Soul and Black*Star shout from their bedroom doors. _Tsubaki c_ame runing out from behind Black*Star.

"Maka!" _Tsubaki came to the running up tho the sobbing Maka and kneeled down to her. _

_"Maka, what happened?" Maka looked at her._

_"Umm...Nothing" Maka stood up. "I just saw a mouse." She said as she dusted off her skirt. Black*Star chuckled. Maka gave him a death glare. Soul walked past her and said._

_"I thought you would be a lot smarter not to afriad of mice. Besides you woke me up from my cool man dream." he chuckled._

_"Soul...MAKA CHOP!"_

_"OW!"_

_"Yes!" Black*Star shouted._

_"Black*Star! Please have some manners." Tsubaki inquired. _

_" Shut up Tsubaki! A meal like this always makes a god shout! Yahoo!"_

_Soul leaned in on Maka. "Why did we agree to let Black*Star live with us?"Soul whispered, that made Maka laugh. Maka then rested her head on his shoulder._

_' I guess this is'nt so bad' Soul thought through the shouts of Black*Star and the sighs of Tsubaki._

_**A/N well that was a good chapter, short but I promise it'll get better :D**_

_**Bye for now :D**_


	2. Soul!

**A/N Well here's chapter two, maybe it'll do good :D**

Chapter 2

"Soul Evans, can you explain what a soul wave length is?" Dr. Stein said while sitting backwards in his chair.

"Uhhh...ummm. I don't really know." Soul laughed as he scratched his head in embarrassment."

"Percisly, well we havent being talking about soul wave lengths in this unit, but if you recall we have done this last unit. So I advise you to pay attention in class, but you've failed this pop quiz, you now have a C for this class." Stated Dr. Stein and Soul moaned. Some people chuckled.'NOT COOL' Soul thought.

"Now we will review some facts about our latest fight, the fight with the kishin, Asura." Dr. Stein said, with glares in his glasses. The room was silent.

" I'm just kidding! We talked aboutthat last week. We're going to talk about EXCALIBER!" Dr. Stein said with a happy face. Ox Ford, Death the Kid, and Black*Star all moaned and banged their heads on the desks. The sound echoed throuh the class room. Maka leaned in on Soul.

"oh wow, So, what you want to do after class?" She slyly said to Soul. Soul was silent. "Soul?" Maka Noticed Soul was sweating wildly. "Soul?" He then fell off the bench. "Soul! Dr. Stein!"

"Hmm?" Dr. Stein looked up from his lesson.

"Soul, he passed out cold!" Maka shouted from the back of the class room. Everyone turned their heads to see the pleader.

"Oh, no!" Dr. Stein said saccasticly. "Bring him to the infermory... Class dismised." With that rolled out of the class room. The room cleared in seconds. "Black*Star! Com help me carry him." Maka looked at him. 'It'll be ok Soul.' Maka Thought.

"Okay, Maka, on three...one ….two...three!" They both pulled Soul up by his arms and ajusted him so the held him by his shoulders. "Ok, lets go!"

"Stein!" Maka pushed the door open with her foot. They took Soul's body to the cot by the door.

"What do you think happened?" Black*Star broke the silence.

"I don't know, i'm going to take some blood tests." Dr. Stein reached into his pocket for a surengen. He looked over at them.

"You two kids head home. I'll keep Soul here tonight." Dr. Stein signaled them out the door.

"Yes, Dr. Stein." Maka said before her and Black*Star left out the door. sighed. "

**A/N okay, this chapter was super, super short. T_T**

**But I have all this written and still contuing to write it on paper, so im spacing every thing out into the chapter, I would just make this into a one-shot, but no. Bye, bye for now.**


	3. MAKA!

**A/N Okay chapter 3! woo! Oh yeah I forgot in my last chapters, I have bad grammar, I try my best to fix it, but spell check hates me and i'm very young D: Okay, on with the story.**

Chapter 2

When Maka and Black*Star, they brought a few friends home Kid, Liz, Patty, and Crona.

"So,Maka, is S-Soul gonna be, okay?" Crona asked.

"I don't know Crona. Dr stein is gonna take some blood tests and tell us soon"

"Oh...Do you think-"

"It's not him.." Everyone turned their heads to Kid, who interrupted Crona. "It's not Asura or Medusa. They're dead! You saw it Maka, you practically broke his face! The enemy has being terminated." Kid closed his eyes and leaned his leaned his head back. "And I finally found out why my father needed Brew."

"MOO!"

Kids eyes shot open with anger. "Patty! You ruined the perfect moment!"

Patty made a cute face." I swy!"

"You disgust me." Kid said with venom.

"Ki, Ki, Hahahahahaha!" Patty laughed childlike.

"You guys, please don't fight! I don't like it when people fight! I cant handle all the sounds!" Crona said holding onto his head. Everyone quit talking.

"Crona, we're not fighting." Patty said.

"You aren't?" Crona let go off his head.

"No, I'm just picking on Kid-kun!" Patty laughed

"Your an idiot, Patty!" Kid yelled and Crona giggled. Crona then looked at Maka, who's face was in a pillow. "Maka?" Maka looked up from her pillow. "Yeah?" Maka said slyly.

"Are you okay?" Crona asked. Reaching for his tea.

"Uhh, yeah, just thinking,"

"Oh, okay."

"Crona..." Crona looked back up at Maka. Maka smiled at him. He gave her a sly smile back.

"Crona, Liz, Patty. Don't you think it's time to head home?" Kid asked them. (Crona wanted to live with Maka, but Black*Star took the place. So, she volunteered to live Kid, Liz and Patty.)

"Y-Yeah, I'm kind of tired." Crona said standing up. Patty made a weird sound.

"Patty!" Liz shouted.

"He he!" Patty jumped up and down.

"Well Maka, Black*Star . Let us know if Black*Star is okay." Kid said. Crona walked over to Maka. Crona wrapped his small arms around her. "It'll be okay Maka." Crona said softly. Crona felt arms wrap around him and squeezed tight.

"Thank you Crona." Crona smiled.

"Crona! Come on!" Maka and Crona released.

"Okay! Bye, Maka!" Crona turned to leave.

"Bye. Crona!" Maka gave a short wave. Maka closed the door behind them.

She kept her hand on the door, She felt something tugging on her hand. Her hand was stuck to the door. She saw her hand deepening into the door, that turned to black.

"Don't resist, Maka.." Maka forced her head over. Her eyes widened.

"Soul!"

"Yes, Maka scream my name! Let the darkness of your mind devour you!" Soul said, with venom dripping in his voice. He looked Insane.

"W-what! N-No!" all was left was her chest and her head.

"Goodbye, Maka Alburn." She then saw his eyes turn a darker red and he grew a third.

"ASURA!" Maka screamed before she was devoured by the darkness.

**A/N. I like this chapter, oh yeah. I had to decide on Crona's gender. In like my Kid X Crona (I'm a supporter) he'll be a boy or girl, most likely a girl though. R.R**


	4. Medusa is back!

**A/N okay, I 3 my reviews :D now here's chapter 4! and some people said I update really fast, I a fast type and I already have most of this on paper. So maybe soon the updates will be longer, but for now enjoy :D**

Chapter 4

"Hey Maka!" Black*Star shouted.

"Maka!" Tsubaki yelled, Maka was nowhere to be found. Black*Star looked in Maka's room. 'Nope' Black*Star thought.

"Black*Star!"

Black*Star shot out of Maka's room to Tsubaki. He gazed down to see Maka, lying on the floor before the door.

"Come on Tsubaki, lets get her to Dr. Stein."

"Right." Tsubaki helped Black*Star lift Maka onto Black*Star's back.

"Okay, lets go!" Black*Star carried Maka out the door as Tsubaki followed.

They reached the DWMA.

"Come on, Tsubaki!" They ran up the steps.

"Black*Star! Maka's arm.." Black*Star stopped and looked at Maka's arm. He then looked at Tsubaki, who had sorrow tattooed onto her face.

"Oh, crap!" On Maka's arm, there was a tattoo of a giant snake slowly slithering up her arm.

"Come on!" Black*Star finally broke the silence by lifting Maka back on his back and ran up the steps, Tsubaki trailing behind.

They ran through the DWMA's hallway. It was dark, since school was not in session, but they knew Dr. Stein was still there. They came up to the infirmary door.

"Dr. Stein!" both of them shouted, busting through the door.

"Hmmm?" Dr. Stein looked back from the microscope.

"Dr. Stein its Maka!" Tsubaki said as Black*Star set Maka on the cot next to the unconscious Soul. Dr. Stein walked over.

"No" he whispered, but Black*Star heard.

"No, what?" Dr. Stein sighed.

"Medusa is back."

"What?"

"Yes, it seems she is trying to take Maka's body, like she did Rachel's. But Maka seems to be resisting." Dr. Stein pushed up his glasses.

"Yeah, I know Maka's soul is strong enough to resit Medusa, right Tsubaki?"

"Black*Star..." Black*Star looked at Tsubaki. She glanced at him then Dr. Stein.

"Dr. Stein, can I flip Maka over?" Tsubaki asked looking down at Maka. He nodded. Tsubaki grabbed Maka and flipped her over. She pulled up her shirt, and gasped.

"What is it Tsubaki-?" Black*Star's voice jerked in his sentence. He saw what was on Maka's back. It was burned or etched, a symbol of the first kishin Asura.

"Tsubaki, how did you know to turn her over?" Dr. Stein inquired.

"I've seen this happen before, just not with the kishin symbol. Before my brother, I had a friend. I pushed her over since she was playing dead, and I saw a burn mark on her back from her past. So, I pretty much check. I check Black*Star all the time" Tsubaki smiled.

"You what!" Black*Star shouted his face turning red. Dr. Stein took a drag on his cigarette.

"Okay, you guys should head home. I'll be here with them all night."

"Thanks, Dr. Stein." Black*Star said as him and Tsubaki left the room.

**A/N That's chapter 4! I totally made up about Tsubaki's friend.**


	5. A vist from a Vector Witch

**A/N Okay, sorry if I haven't updated in a few days, I've being cleaning my room.**

Dr. Stein went to the school's Archive. He went to the section with news papers. He searched for what happened two years ago.

"Lets see..." He found the date. "Yes, The Kishin Attack..."

He turned the next page in the paper. There was a whole two pages on the fight. He noticed in the corner of the photo showed a figure with scarves flowing behind him, was aiming to the left of the page.

"Dammit! So, he is still alive!" Stein punched his hand on his desk. His coffee fell to the floor in distress.

"And, I'm alive..." He pushed his chair around to stare in to the eyes of The vector witch Medusa.

"Hello Stein." He snake eyes glistened. She had the form of yet another person, she had black hair, that wasn't braided around her neck, this time and was a bit shorter.

"Hello, Witch Medusa. So, who's body did you take now? I can tell you've changed body's in the last two years." He said with a slur.

"No need to say, but I wish you wouldn't call me witch. I would prefer Lady." Stein snickered at this.

"Oh, don't be rude Stein, I remember when you came to me, when you had the madness. So I took you in, isn't that lady like?" She seductively flick he upbraided hair.

"Well, Witch, ladies don't treat their children like animals and steal little girls body's." Stein snicked again.

"Oh, that reminds me. How's my baby doing?"

"You mean your experiment?"

"Yes, Crona..."

"He still hates you." Medusa grinned as he said that.

"She has being a very good experiment."

"Bitch..." Stein said as he raised off his seat.

"Well, Medusa, do you have anything to do with what is happening to Soul and Maka?"

"No, that's not me... Its Asura"

"But how is your snake tattoo appearing on Maka's arm?" Stein said, anger raising. Medusa came close to him.

"Aww, little one found out my plan. Naughty Naughty." Stein sneered.

"You're trying to take Maka's body like you did Rachael's?" Medusa's grin grew wider. "You sick Bastard!"

"Well.." She came closer to his face. "Should I take your body instead?" She came in closer. Then a hand came between his and her's mouth. Stein had slapped his hand over her mouth. He then sent a soul wave shot her head, she was sent flying back.

"Impossible, our Soul wave lengths don't match." Stein started to walk out of the archive.

"Your dumb! Its not about the Soul wave-lengths!" The very pissed Medusa used some of her powers to send some books flailing at him. Obliviously Stein dodged him.

"Fine then." She used her vector tail to lift herself off the ground. "We will meet again, Maka is safe...for now." with that the witch jumped out the DWMA's window.

"Luckily you still have Soul Protect." Stein Sighed and headed out the door.

**A/N oh my god, I love my reviews! I started to add the language in this part, and you guys are probably wondering 'when's Asura gonna come on'. Well soon, my darlings soon. :D**


	6. I did?

**A/N okay, I'm sorry if I haven't updated in a few days, I just haven't gotten around to typing. Just a heads up, the story is going to get really good soon. :D enjoy!**

"UUhhh….Huh?" Maka's eyes burned from the sudden burst of florescent lights. Her vision was blurred and she had a horrible head ache. "Where am I?"

"Maka?" said a male voice.

"Soul?" She asked. The figure came into her vision, but her eyes were still blurred.

"No, Maka, it's me, Dr. Stein." It all came clearer, her vision started to clear up and she saw the big screw in Dr. Stein's head.

"You're in the infirmary, Maka."

"Oh…..Why am I here?" a long pause followed and Maka started to sit up.

"Careful Maka. You collapsed in your apartment. Black*Star and Tsubaki carried you over here." Stein turned and Continued with his tests.

"This might sting a little bit." Stein quickly poked a needle through Maka's frail skin. He drew some blood and turned and put under the microscope.

"Is Soul…. Doing okay?" Maka said, with a frightened voice. She glanced over at the unconscious Soul.

"He woke up once." Stein lied. Dr. Stein didn't want to upset Maka in this state. Soul has being unresponsive, but luckily he is still alive.

"Oh, ok."

"Lye back down dear, you need more rest." Maka lied slowly back down, and in a few minutes, she was off to sleep. Dr. Stein sighed as he glanced over at Maka and Soul.

A few hours later, school was back in session. Dr. Stein wasn't in the infirmary; Spirit was there in substitute, since he wanted to be with his precious little daughter Maka.

"Maka! My dear!" He ran around the infirmary. "Your Papa, is here!" He said with hearts in his eyes.

"You're really annoying, old man" Spirit shot his eyes at the source of the sound.

"Soul?" there was soul, sitting up on his cot, his bare chest modeling the long scar.

"What happened?" Soul said holding his head.

"You collapsed during class, yesterday." Soul seemed confused. Spirit shrugged and walked around\d the other curtain. A small female moan, sounded like the girl was dreaming, aroused from the curtain. Soul's eyes widened.

"Hey, Wait!" Spirit came back from behind the curtain.

"Who is the other side of the curtain?" a creepy silence came from Spirit. Soul's eyes widened even more. "Please tell me it's Black*Star!" Spirit pulled back the curtain. There, lay Maka, his mister. Her shirt was gone but there were bandages.

"She was stressed out and shouted at Black*Star, but she spilled her scalding hot water all down her back. She passed out from the pain." Spirit frowned. He knew she was stressed out over what happened to Soul, but he didn't know the truth. He didn't know that his daughter was being devoured by Asura, and at the same time Medusa is trying to steal her body.

"Will she be ok?" Soul asked, having a pick of sadness inside of his heart.

"I don't know, but it's just a burn." Spirit said looking for Maka.

"Oh, okay." Soul swung his feet over the cot. 'It'll be okay, Maka' Maka stirred.

"Maka!" Soul shot up. Maka's eyes opened slowly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah! I should ask you the same question." Maka exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm good-"Soul paused to see Maka trying to stand up. "No, Maka! You sit your ass right back down!" Soul lightly pushed Maka back down to the cot.

"Soul, I'm perfectly fine!"

"To hell you are! Those burns are severe!" Maka looked at him funny.

"Burns?"

"Yeah, you spilled scalding hot water down your back!" Soul said, seeing Maka was still confused.

"I did?" Maka asked her mind searching for the memory. "I don't remember."

"You don't remember? You should hurt." Maka shook her head in denial. Soul could tell that that she didn't get what was happening. Maka had remembered Dr. Stein telling her that she had collapsed in front of Black*Star and Tsubaki.

A little red head poked out from behind the curtain. He then pushed Soul over.

"OOOOoo, Maka dear! You're awake!" Spirit swooned.

"Papa! Stop acting like I died and came back to life! I was just sleeping!" Maka said, performing a 'Maka Chop'.

"I'm sorry, I was just worried about my Maka Dear!" Spirit said while he was sprawled out onto the floor with blood gushing out of the indent in his head.

"Yeah, Yeah." Maka mocked. She then turned to Soul, and had concern in her eyes. "Soul are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Maka, now stop stressing out on me and get some more rest!"

"No, Maka, You need to stay awake for Dr. Stein." Spirit butted in.

"Okay…" Maka sighed. She then turned to Soul. "Soul, can you get me a book from the library?" Soul nodded and left the room.

**A/N okay, finally! Well this is my 5th written page on my papers, and I have 8 pages. So, that means the updates will be spaced out a little by little. But I love this chapter, it's about to get good!**


	7. The Black Blood

**A/N this chapter will be very very long, I guess. Because about 3 pages are about the same thing. So all together that will equal 7 pages already typed, sadly that means I only have one more page to type, so the updates will be spaced out even more!**

Soul was traveling through the DWMA's hallway. A lot of thought were traveling through his mind.

'How could Maka just dump hot water over her chest and back, and she doesn't even feel it or remember it. Is she falling into Madness? NO! Asura is dead, him and Medusa!" Soul shouted mentally. He shook his head violently, he kept seeing the image of Maka being caressed by Asura.

"Dammit, get out of my head!" Soul accidentally shouted.

"H-Hey S-Soul." Soul turned around and saw the black eyed pink haired boy, Crona.

"Hey Crona!" Soul smiled.

"I s-see you woke up. Are you feeling fine?"

"Yeah I'm running to get Maka a book from the library."

"Maka's awake!" Crona said happily.

"Go ahead and see her, she'll be awake until Dr. Stein has checked her up." Soul turned a bit."Okay, see you later." Soul started to walk off.

"Soul?" Soul turned back to Crona. "Why were shouting 'get out of my head'?" Soul's face turned red, he didn't mean for anyone to hear him.

"Ummm, oh I had a bad...day dream!" 'DAMN THAT WAS CORNY!'

"Uhh, okay? Well see you later." Crona smiled slightly and fast walked away. Soul sighed.

**At library**

Soul finally reached the library. He gazed around the two floors of books. Nobody seemed to be here. Soul simply shrugged it off.

"Oh, hello Soul Evans." Soul looked over to see Nygus and Sid. Soul fully turned to face them. Nygus was wearing her normal attire, bandages and cameo caprices. Sid, do I really have to explain?

"Oh hey, what are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you two be killing someone with your lessons?"

"Nygus is volunteering to be librarian until the other gets back from vacation." Sid was giving Soul the 'Say-shit-like-that-again-and-I'll-fail-you' look.

"But I'll only do this for about 3 more weeks, I started 2 weeks ago." Nygus said, causing Sid to stop his 'look'.

"Oh, so you know what kind of books she gets?" Soul said stepping forward, but paused a minute and fixed his headband.

"Yes, Why? You never come to the library, to get Maka books." Soul sighed. "Is there something wrong?" Nygus saw Soul's eyes darken and had sorrow written all over his face.

"Maka split scalding hot water down her back and chest, but there's something weird. Maka does remember doing any of it." Soul said, looking at Nygus. She looked at Sid. "So she asked me to get her a book to read, since Dr. Stein says she can't leave the cot." Nygus showed a half smile.

"Oh yeah," Nygus snapped her fingers. " Come with me." Nygus took Soul to the front desk. She reached over and pulled out a book and handed it to Soul. "Here, she has being wanting this for quite some time."

"Romeo and Juliet?" Soul said, reading off the cover. He then flipped it over to read the paperback summary.

"Oh, yes, she has being asking me for it since I started here. I finally saw it come back in so I held onto it for Maka." Nygus said, waiting for a response. Instead, Soul turned around and started to walk towards the door. "Bye, Soul!" Nygus said before she sat down at her desk and started shifting through papers while Sid was nagging over Soul.

**Hallway**

Soul continued to walk down the hallway. 'Why would Maka wanna read such a small book?' Silence gave him the answer to nothing. He then rubbed the top of his head. 'She always makes sure she has a encyclopedia in her pocket, which I have no idea where that is.' Soul sighed and continued to walk the hallway to where Maka lay.

**Infirmary**

"Oi, Maka." Soul said as he opened the door.

"Oh, hey Soul." Silence was between them for a good moment.

"So, did you get me a book?" Maka asked, breaking the silence. Without warning Soul shoved the book onto Maka's lap. "Romeo and Juliet? Did you read my mind?" She asked amazed.

"Nygus said you've being asking for this for some time now. So, she told me to take this to you."

"Thanks" Maka smiled then opened the book and began to read. A blanket of silence caressed Soul and Maka. Soul decided it was to hot, so he through the blanket off.

"Oi Maka, why did you all the sudden turn to a tiny paperback book like that? When you have damn encyclopedias in your...well I don't know where." Maka laughed, she reached over and grabbed her notebook bookmark, that she mad while Soul was gone, and stuck it in the book. She set the book onto her lap. She was about to speak when the door open and Stein and Crona walked in.

"Maka we've done all the tests, but I still need to take your blood pressure."She nodded and set the book onto the end table. Stein lead her over to a chair, and started to take her blood pressure. Soul sat on the cot as Crona went to sit on the revolving chair, and like a little child he learned to love the way that it spins.

"All done Maka, and the final calculation for your health is: your fine. You are free to go home." Dr. Stein Smiled.

"Really? Cool" She hoped off the chair. She then tripped on the rug and her gown went flying up.

"GAAAH!" Soul fell backward, his nose bleeding. "Pink Panties!" Maka shot up, her face turning beat red. Stein pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to erase the image from his screwed mind. Crona's face showed a blush and he spun around. "Soul your a Freaking Perv!"

Stein finally looked up and said. "Maka before you leave I'm gonna need to change your bandages." Soul then shot up from the ground.

"No you pervert! All you want to see is Maka's tiny breasts!" Soul shouted, not seeing Maka was boiling with anger.

"MAKA CHOP!" She once again hit Soul with the 'Damn' encyclopedia.

"Soul, please I have no desire looking at Maka's breasts, I need to put an ointment on her back and chest for her. I don't sexually desire my student." Dr. stein said, with calming hands. Maka tilted her head in enjoyment. She was finally the one who won the battle.

"Fine..." Soul sighed.

"Now out you two, shoo shoo." Dr. Stein signaled Crona and Soul out. Soul was at the door, he shot a 'Don't-touch-my-meister' glare then walked out.

Stein went to the cabinet. He pulled out some bandages and some ointment. He walked back over to her as she was talking off her gown. A bit of embarrassment showed on her face, but she then realized its okay.

"The bandages are so clean? Wouldn't there be like blood or dead skin on it?" Maka asked Dr. Stein looked at her with a puzzled look on his face, then realized that's what everyone has told her.

"Maka, you didn't get burned, to tell you the truth." Maka wasn't surprised.

"Yeah, you told me I collapsed...Right?" Dr. Stein shook his head in denial. Maka's brows crocked as she undid her pig tails.

"I lied again, but you did collapse, but there is a reason why you collapsed-" Stein's voice was cut off.

"Stein, what's wrong with me?" Maka's eyes had now sorrow. He sighed.

"Maka, it seems your in danger."

"What?" Maka's eyes widened. 'is it my turn?' she thought. He then grabbed the hand held mirror off the counter and led her over to the bathroom's mirror. He too off her bandages more and turned her back to the mirror. He held up the mirror and reached over her bare shoulder to move the hair from off her back . Maka gasped when she saw what was on her back. What she was was the Kishin's symbol etched in black blood. Even though her blood was still the rosy red, her back oozed with black blood stains.

"It has changed since you came here. It has gotten larger and darker." Stein then noticed a single tear ran down Maka's pale cheek.

"Maka...It'll be okay, he hasn't fully gotten to to yo-"

"**AT WHAT COST!**" She shouted. "I **killed **him. I punched the shit out of him and watched him disintegrate! What if he has already gotten to me?" She shouted more. Stein through his hands onto her shoulders.

"It's okay! He hasn't gotten to you! And he wont get to you! Plus, if he wants to destroy you, wouldn't he do it personally?We, no, **You** would know if he was in Death City!" Silence overlapped them. Maka sighed in relief.

"Okay, lets put these bandages on you so you can get home and relax." Stein gave Maka a reassuring smile. Maka nodded and allowed Stein wrap the bandages around, so the black blood wouldn't bleed through her clothes.

After he was done, Maka grabbed her shirt, skirt, and shoes, and put them back on.

"Maka..." Stein put his hand on Maka's shoulder while she was putting on her shoes. "I acknowledge you to Soul th-"

"No! Not Soul or Papa! They'll freak! You can tell Shimigami, not them." Stein closed his eyes in thought. 'still as stubborn as ever.'

"Well okay, but Shimigami might tell Spirit since 1. he's your father. And 2. since it is confirmed that Asura is back, we will probably assemble all the death scythes again." Dr. Stein released her. Maka groaned in annoyance.

"Now, get home." He ordered. Maka slumped body to the floor and walked towards the door, she was still pissed that her dad might know.

"Maka!" She turned around. "Don't forget your book." Stein said holding up the book. Hse walked over and he handed it to her. "And Maka, I will have a young women come by your apartment every day for a while. She knows what happened." Maka raised an eye brow.

"Whom might I ask?"

"Franky Stein, my _**Daughter."**_ Maka's eyes became huge.

"YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?" Maka shouted from surprise.

"Well, not exactly. She gave up her life to Jack the Ripper (you should remember him) in Hook cemetery. I found her and I felt pity for the poor girl and, well, it has taken 2 years to bring her back."

"That's probably the nicest thing you've done for some one right?" Maka smiled. A smile spread across Stein's face.

"Now, you better go Maka."

"Bye Stein!" Maka shouted as she ran out the door her freshly made pigtails flowing behind her.

**A/N This is probably the best chapter so far, and longest. I personally liked this chapter it had some Soul X Maka, some humor, and some sadness. And Franky, I have made her personally and she and some other Ocs will show up later in the story. Bye for now :D**


	8. Kishin: First Encounter

**A/N Finally! I have enough to write a really good chapter. SPOILER: someone you've being waiting for has finally arrived! :D enjoy!**

"Oi Maka!" Maka had just stepped out into the hall when she heard Soul's voice. Soul and Crona came running to her side.

"Took you long enough! What were you guys doing in there?" Soul exclaimed, he crossed his arms and demanded an answer.

"Oh shut up Soul, you take that long to get you lazy ass out of bed." Soul snorted and Maka punched him in the arm. "OW!" he wined and started to rub his arm. Crona laughed. Soul smiled and laughed as well.

"Soul! Maka! Crona!" All three turned around to see Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, and Liz running towards them. Patty was skipping, apparently. "You guys are awake!" Liz shouted. They engulfed Soul and Maka into a humongous group hug.

"They had to be awake to be able to see me, BLACK*STAR!" Black*Star shouted. Tsubaki sighed as they crushed the two. A little pink head poked out.

"mm-Guys! I can't handle people squeezing me!" Crona Shouted. "Oops sorry Crona." everyone laughed.

"Crona! Your a big crybaby!" a small black blob rose from Crona's back.

"Ragnarok! You need to leave me alone!" Crona pleaded. Ragnarok jabbed his tiny fist into Crona's face.

"Take that! Crybaby!" Ragnarok shouted. Maka crept up from behind, and smacked him with a Maka Chop.

"OUCH! Boo-hoo!" Ragnarok had tears streaming down his face.

"You deserve it, you always pick Crona!" Maka said, Crona nodded his head too.

"Hmph! But Crona never gives me candy! And Im hungry and he never feeds me!" Ragnarok whined. Maka was getting frustrated with the little demon.

"Maka, I'm gonna head back to my house to feed Ragnarok." He went up to hug her. She gave him a light squeeze. "Okay, bye Crona!"

"Yeah you better feed me!" "Ow Ragnarok!" is all Maka could hear until they left the hallway.

Liz turned to Soul and Maka. "We were so worried about you two! Sadly Me, Kid , and Patty didn't go to school that day. So, we couldn't have being to help."

"Yeah and Liz thought you guys died!" Patty shouted. Liz turned to her childish sister.

"Excuse us." Liz smiled and then snatched Patty by the ear and dragged her down the hallway. The whole time Liz dragged her Patty was shouting 'Ouch Ouch! Ouch!' Once they reached the end of the hallway everyone could here Liz yelling at Patty. Patty was laughing and crying.

"Well, Maka, Soul. I'm glad to see your okay, but you'll have to excuse me so I can make sure Liz doesn't kill Patty." Kid smiled and extended his hand to Soul. Soul took it and they shook hands. He said his final goodbye and for the very 'asymmetrical sisters'. The only people left were Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki.

Tsubaki leaned in on Black*Star. "Black*Star, the markings on Maka, are they still there?"

"I don't know Tsubaki." Black*Star glanced at Maka's arm. Maka was wearing a Black long sleeved shirt, since the cold season was knocking at their door. She also had on her signature skirt, with knee high stockings, and her hair was still out of her normal pigtails.

"Oi, Black*Star. Me and Maka are gonna head home, since most of our welcoming party is gone. We also need to get away from all this nurse's office crap." Soul said he threw his arm around Maka's shoulder.

"Ow!" Maka faked. "Be careful of the burns!" Maka shouted. Soul slowly slithered his arm off Maka.

"Heh, sorry." Soul laughed. Maka rolled her eyes in annoyance.

'Burns? But- wait, I think that's what Dr. Stein told Maka and everyone else.' Tsubaki thought.

"Well bye Maka! Bye Soul." Tsubaki bowed, her long pony tail swayed.

Black*Star clapped hands together with Soul. "See ya back home! Me and Tsubaki are going out tonight" Black*Star shouted. "Go get'em tiger." Soul said. Maka waved and Black*Star and Tsubaki left them. Soul and Maka did the same action. The DWMA's hallway was empty.

Soul and Maka finally reached their apartment. Soul pulled out Maka's set of keys from his pocket. They open the door slowly to be greeted by the wonderful home.

"Oh yes! Finally!" Maka danced over to the couch. "Ah!" Maka let out a moan of pleasure as she hit the couch. She closed her eyes and relaxed. "Soul isn't this great? No more sleeping on those uncomfortable cots!"

Soul still stood by the door way. He was gazing around the room, ignoring Maka. 'No sign of struggle?' he glanced into the kitchen. 'No pans on the ground? I won't think Black*Star would clean. Maybe Tsubaki. But not Blair or Black*Star.'

"Soul." he glanced over at Maka. She now was positioned with her arms hanging over the back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?" Maka waited.

"Nothing." Soul made it so he couldn't stare into Maka's big eyes. Silence was between them.

"I'm going to my room." Soul then quickly left Maka. Alone.

Tears threaten to stream. She wanted to scream his name, and tell him her secret. Not just the one about Asura, but another.

'NO!' She mentally screamed. ' I will not tell him!' She shut her eyes shut.

"So you won't admit you **Love** him?" Maka's eyes shot open. She felt the weight of the couch shift. She turned her head slowly. And to her horror she saw a pale man with black and white hair, that resemble vertical eyes. He was starring with his red eyes int her small green eyes.

"A-A-" She was speechless, but it also felt like someone was sticking their big hand down Maka's small throat. Not allowing breath. Not allowing voice.

"I see the courage, you speak of, is finally gone. Fear is replaced." Asura had a smile spreading around his face. "Well sweetie? Am I right?" He leaned in closer. He place his hand on her cheek. He had crawled on top of her.

"Lets see." He slowly shifted his hand from her face to her shirt. He pulled it up slowly. Maka's eyes widened. He pulled her shirt up to where the beginning of her bandages showed.

"ah, there it is." He grinned wider. She glanced down to see what he was referring to.

"What the hell? That wasn't there before!" On Maka's stomach, she could see the black blood reaching her chest area. She gasped at the sight. Asura chuckled.

"It's spreading to you faster than I expected." his grin stretched even more. "It seems your courage is indeed slipping away." he scraped his figure across the wet blood, and pulled it up to his mouth and licked it.

It was true, fear was setting over Maka's soul. She tired to fight it, but was defeated.

"Why are you doing this?" Maka chocked out.

"Simple Maka, I want to see how strong you really are. Have you noticed you've being losing your courage?" Maka nodded. "Well my dear, that courage is my dinner. I have being eating off your soul for the past 2 years. I live inside you." Maka's eyes widened with horror.

"Why?" Maka felt pain in her heart.

"Because, I eat your soul, and because..." Asura noticed something.

'her soul changed.' he looked at her more closely. Her eyes were closed and her breath wasn't harsh anymore. 'she's fighting.' he squinted his eyes.

"I don't have you yet. I cant afford.." he placed his hand on her side. "To lose" he gripped her side, and squeezed. The sound of flesh ripping and bones crushing was in the apartment.

"Soul might hear you scream. We don't want that do we, now?" one of four scarves came out from his back and covered Maka's mouth. He leaned in closer. He could see her fringing.

"Awake." He whispered.

Maka's eyes shot open. Her screams of pain were muffled. 'No! This is just like two years ago!' the image of her and her friends. Of all of us near death.

"Mm-m- m~No!" She finally slithered out of the scarf's grasp. "Soul! Soul! Sou-mm!" Asura slapped his hand onto her mouth.

"You're a squeaky little mouse." Asura gave Maka a twisted grin.

"Maka!" Asura saw that Soul left his room.

"I guess, I'll have to leave the stage for now." He leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. She jerked her head and her eyes widened.

"Good Bye, sweet sweet Maka." He gave her a smile as his image faded from view. She lied on the couch with shock.

**A/N CLIFFHANGER! Finally Asura has arrived! I worked extra hard on this chapter. I know you guys are probably thinking, Maka is a coward. Well right now yes, Asura is eating her soul, but her courage first. And some Asura X Maka is going on. :D Until next time :D**


	9. The knowing

**A/N Next chapter! YAY! Oh yeah I'll try to update every week or something like that. :D**

**enjoy! I love my Reviews!**

"Maka! Are you okay? I heard you yelling!" Soul came barged into the room as fast as he could. His own sweat was dripping down his forehead. He turned his attention to the couch. He walked to the other side. He saw Maka. Maka was laying on the couch. Her eyes were wide open.

'What happened to her?' Soul thought looked her up and down. He then noticed that her shirt was half way up her torso. There was a black shape slithering up her stomach. He saw it went under her bandages.

"The Hell?" he reached down, but was stopped by a glare of a very embarrassed Maka.

" **YOU PERVERT!**" her cheeks were stained pink.

"Maka, what the hell is on your stomach?" Soul shouted, startling Maka at his sudden out burst. She quickly pulled down her shirt.

"N-Nothing!" Maka pleaded. Starting to to sit up more.

"Maka..." Soul sighed. He then looked back at her. He came at her. He attempted to pull up shirt. She quickly stood up and dodged it. She tried to take another step but fell to the ground.

"Ahhh! Goddammit!" Soul turned to the fallen Maka. She was on the ground, holing her side.

"Maka, whats wrong?" Soul said while he was kneeling down to her.

"Nothing." Her breathing was turning harsh. 'God damn this pain!' She looked up at him. "I'll be okay..my side just hurts."

"Let me look at it.." Soul inched to her.

"**NO!"** her voice ran through the tiny apartment.

"Eh? Maka, your side shouldn't hurt that much that you fall to the ground! Why Maka!"

"I..I'm okay. I'm gonna go to my room. I need-ugh- some rest." Maka stumbled to her feet. She walked past Soul.

"Maka!" He reached for her hand, but she smacked it away.

"It's okay, I'm fine." She gave him a weak smile. He had a blank expression on his face. She went past the blanked Soul and stumbled into her room.

-Room-

Maka fell onto her bed. The pain shot through her once again.

'Maybe I should get to ." She thought for a second. Then shook her head. 'No. he couldn't do anything.' she paused. 'Maybe...Marie could help. She still lives with Stein.'

She forced herself up. She walked up to her door. She peeked out. She saw the front door fly open. Black*Star and Tsubaki walked through the door. Then she saw Soul sitting in the Dinning room chair with his face in his hands.

'I'll wait till they all go to sleep. ' Maka slowly closed the door without a sound.

-Meanwhile in Kitchen-

"Soul we're home!" Black*Star shouted. Black*Star kicked off his shoes, Tsubaki carefully place both of their shoes in the closet, and her jacket. Tsubaki glanced over to Soul.

"Soul? What seems to be the matter?" Tsubaki said with a concerned look placed on her face.

"Yeah Soul, you seem down." Black*Star said, throwing his jacket on the back of the couch.

"I don't know whats wrong. It's Maka..." Soul looked up at both of them. "She's acting strange."

"Yeah she has being acting strange." Black*Star gazed around the room. 'don't tell him. Don't tell him' he shouted to himself. Tsubaki looked at Black*Star, sending him a signal of distress. ]

"What do you think is wrong?" Soul finally asked.

"Umm, I don't know. Heh heh. Do you Tsubaki?" He looked at her.

"Yeah! Not at all!" Tsubaki laughed with calming hands. Soul clamped his face back into his hands. Tsubaki walked up to him.

"It'll be okay Soul, everything is just stressful. Maka will be A-Okay!" Tsubaki smiled.

"I hope Tsubaki, I hope." He sighed.

-Maka's Room-

After two hours of waiting, it was finally midnight. Maka sat at the door. Maka could hear several footsteps going down the hallway.

"Night Black*Star! Night Tsubaki!" She heard Soul shout.

"Night Soul!" Black*Star and Tsubaki shouted in union. She heard their door close. She could here Soul's footsteps going towards the end of the hallway. They stopped in front of her door. She lightly gasped and scurried over to her bed and carefully lied down. She waited for him to open the door, but nothing happened. She heard him sigh and kept walking to his room. She heard the door shut.

She waited till about 12:30 to make sure everyone's asleep. She stepped out of her room, and silently went to his door. She placed her ear lightly to the door. She could here Soul's loud snores. She smiled and left to go check Black*Star's room. She heard him snoring and she knew Tsubaki was asleep. She slithered down the hall to the kitchen.

'Ow!' she placed her hand back onto her side. She hissed softly at the pain. ' I think Asura broke some of my ribs!' She mentally reminded herself of the incident that happened two hours ago.

She finally reached the kitchen. "Coat...Coat" She whispered. She looked around. She went to the couch. "Nope only Black*Star's"

She went to the dinning room table. "Not here either." She started for the closet. 'Maybe Tsubaki put it up for me.'

"Looking for this?" She turned around to see, once again, Asura. He held a black cloth in his hand, it was her trench coat.

"You again!" She shouted softly. "Will you stop. This is the second time tonight, Kishin." She scolded him.

"Now, Now. I'm just tying to help." He smirked devilishly. "And I really wish you wouldn't call me that.

"Ba..that's what I will address you by for break three of my fucking ribs!" She shouted, loudly. She clamped her hand over her mouth. She motioned a few steps and looked down the hallway. She looked at Black*Star's room then Soul's. 'please guys! Spare my soul and don't wake up!' She hoped. She didn't notice Asura smirking an devilish smirk. She could silently hear Soul and Black*Star still snoring, unsure about Tsubaki, but that's what she wanted to hear.

"Whew." She was relived from all the weight that piled up in her chest.

"Aw, sweetie doesn't want to wake up her love...discussing."He snared, crossing his arms. A smirk\k then pushed across his face.

"You don't know the meaning of love." she frowned at him. Her face turned to the sight. His smirk disappeared.

'Love? It's like that one horrible word 'courage'. Why dose she have to bring those words up again? But then again, What is Love?' He question himself. Maka frowned at him as he was dazing off.

" I don't have time for this." She said as she was speeding over to him and snatched her trench coat away from him. He snapped out of his daze as the trench coat was snatched. She turned away but fell to the ground. ' Ah dammit!' Pain had stricken her side again. She held on to it tightly. She then forced a painful glare at him. He sent a smirk right back.

"I can see I did do a some damage." he pinned her helpless body to the ground. "Shall I do more?"

"Fuck you!" She spat in his face and kick him off. She took his hand and wiped it off. She moved up and hurried to the door.

"On more thing sweetie." He stopped her before the door. He once again pinned her so she couldn't leave. " My madness has being spreading through your body to your soul and mind. Your thoughts are now my thoughts And your thoughts are mine." She widened her eyes.

"So I'm gonna be annoyed all the time by your fucking pervy thoughts?" She gave him a frown.

"Oh no, not all the time." He smiled. " I can make my thoughts travel through your brain if I want to. I can hear all your thoughts, but you have no power to stop them. Only I can, sweetie."

'goddamn you, you motherfucker!' She mentally tested him.

"That was mean." He looked her with sorrowful eyes.

"Ass" She looked away. He pushed back and he busted in to laughter and tears.

"haha! You look so funny when your pissed." he continued to laugh.

"Shut it! Soul will probably hear you!" She shoved him.

"Hey, didn't I tell you? Your the only human being that can see and hear me." She stared at him dumbfounded.

"B-But how the hell to you hold my trench coat?"

He tsked." That's like the tenth foul word you used tonight." he waved his finger back and forth.

"Tell me!" She yelled again, she mentally slapped herself.

"Heh, well you see. Your coat was originally on the chair. Didn't you noticed it didn't sway?" Asura chuckled.

"Eh? Fucker..."

"I could move things, but why need to?" Asura saw her gave go to the floor. "You hate being the loser? Don't you?" He leaned in and chuckled. "You know what, your always gonna be a loser."

"FUCK OFF!" She shouted before she ran out the door, slamming it shut. She rushed down the complex's hallway.

**'you know you woke Soul up.' **Asura's voice came into her head.

'dammit'

**' oh yes, he's angry! But wait he now is sad. He thinks he did something terribly wrong. He looking for you.' **She stopped, she turned her body around and took two steps.

'No, I need to go to Dr. Stein.' She turned back the direction she was heading. Asura's laughed filled her head.

'Get out of my head!' She threw on her trench coat and ran out on to the cold, snowy road.

**A/N Finally! Done! Im sorry for ll of you that have being waiting. I play upright bass in my school's orchestra and I have a concert on Tuesday! So I've being caught up in practicing. But here was that chapter for now :D **

**R/R!**


End file.
